CONEXION
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke han dejado de hablarse ¿Por qué?; dos chicas notan cierta conexión... HinaNaru y SakuSasu no correspondidos.


**CONEXIÓN**

**BY: _K.G.Á.É._**

Naruto y Sasuke han dejado de hablarse ¿Por qué?; dos chicas notan cierta conexión...

HinaNaru y SakuSasu no correspondidos.

NARUTO no me pertenece.

**CONEXIÓN**

La fémina del equipo siete se encontraba de compras en el centro de Konoha siguiendo una lista de la Hokage.

- veamos que me falta sake, sake, sake...- dejo de leer la lista y la vio con fastidio, estaba escrito más de diez veces la palabra sake, simplemente suspiro- "mi maestra nunca cambiará" ¿eh?- de pronto algo llamó su atención.

A lo lejos había logrado divisar a Naruto y Sasuke caminando juntos y en silencio, como de un tiempo a la fecha hacían.

Sasuke luego de un tiempo de haber vuelto a la aldea había vuelto a ser el que recordaba de cuando iniciaban como equipo, por lo que Naruto hizo lo mismo y sus ya comunes peleas comenzaron a volver, con sus clásicos insultos: dobe, teme, usuratonkachi, baka. No se comportaban como los grandes ninjas que eran.

Todos estaban felices, Naruto volvería a hacer de las suyas y Sasuke volvería a ser uno de ellos.

Al transcurrir el tiempo se les veía casi siempre juntos, casi llegando a ser sinónimos. Si querías saber sobre uno podías preguntar por el otro e igualmente lo encontrarías.

Lentamente sus peleas cesaron, cosa que extraño a todos cuando llegó un punto en que no se dirigían la palabra.

Al principio todos pensaron que habían discutido, nadie podía decir sobre que, pues sus peleas solían ser por nada de importancia, quizá en esa ocasión había sido diferente.

Pero no, no fue así. Simplemente habían llegado a tener una conexión que no necesitaba de palabras y con simples gestos o miradas era suficiente.

Están tan cerca, que no necesitan entrelazar sus manos para saber que el otro está ahí, porque pueden sentirse sin rozarse siquiera, siempre uno al lado del otro.

Siempre existió esa conexión silenciosa, desde inicios del equipo 7 ambos se complementaban de una forma envidiable y sin necesitar de las palabras se entendían perfectamente desde entonces. Como en aquella ocasión en que por primera vez nos enfrentamos a Zabusa, uno no necesito explicar su plan para que el otro le ayudara a ejecutarlo.

También, siempre estuvieron dispuestos a darlo todo por el otro sin descuidar a los demás, en más de una ocasión mientras me protegían pude ver que siempre estaban atentos a si el otro necesitaba ayuda, la cual sabían no pediría y sin embargo estaban dispuestos a ofrecer, aún si debían arriesgar sus vidas.

Esa rivalidad que siempre han tenido, es como si fuera una prueba que se hacen para poder ser dignos de estar junto al otro.

Estar junto al otro... todos los que les rodeamos lo sabemos, sabemos que es como si existieran en un mundo aparte cuando están juntos, un mundo demasiado maravilloso como para que cualquiera pueda entrar...

- Es doloroso, ne, Sakura-san...- una voz a su espalda la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

- Hinata...- reconoció, viéndole.

- ...no poder formar parte del mundo de la persona a quien quieres, de una forma tan especial- continuó su frase sobre su nombre en labios de la otra. Observando también al par de amigos en la lejanía.

- Hai...- reconocí, así como todos sabían que estaba enamorada de Sasuke-kun, todos sabíamos Hinata lo estaba de su Naruto-kun, no podría haber mejor persona para entenderme que ella.

- Aunque pudiera matarle no lo haría, porque aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabe, él es la felicidad de Naruto-kun- comentó la peliazul, desconcertando un poco a su compañera quien después sonrió.

Realmente era la Hyuga quien mejor podría entenderle, porque ella haría lo mismo, pero por Sasuke-kun.

- Sabes desde siempre le he observado- dijo, la pelirrosa ya lo sabía- y en ocasiones desee poder ser yo quien estuviera en su lugar para poder ser el centro de su atención- y le miro sonriéndole avergonzada por su confesión.

La pelirosa por su parte le dió una sonrisa cómplice, porque ella también había llegado a desear lo mismo, pero para el contrario.

Ambas volvieron su vista a los jóvenes, justo en el momento en que el rubio había chocado con otra persona, la cual se molesto y tenía intenciones de golpearlo, siendo unas cuantas cabezas más alto y también más ancho, a lo cual el azabache se acerco a la ofensiva para defenderle, siendo detenido por el mismo Naruto quien solo poso sus manos en su pecho para detenerle, girándose de nueva cuenta hacía el agresor disculpándose, disculpa que fue aceptada tal vez por la amenaza silenciosa de cierta mirada carmín. Luego de ver como se alejaba ese hombre, volvió su vista a Sasuke sobre quien, en todo ese tiempo, había posado sus manos y quien le miró con reproche, a lo que el rubio solo sonrió dando paso a un suspiro por parte de otro, que dando media vuelta soltándose del agarre comenzó a caminar dejando al otro confundido, deteniéndose unos cuantos pasos adelante volteando a verle, haciéndole sonreír de nuevo y alcanzándolo volvieron a caminar uno a lado del otro.

No había habido insultos como en otro tiempo pudo haber sido, no habían cruzado palabras como detente, torpe, lo siento, ven, vamos.

Todos lo sabían bien, todos lo aceptaban, incluso ellas "las eternas enamoradas". Ellos no eran pareja ni se tomaban de las manos ni se besaban, porque ellos no necesitaban de eso, porque la conexión que existía entre ellos iba mucho más allá...


End file.
